This invention relates to reveal moldings for motor vehicle bodies and more particularly to a decorative molding for concealing the space between a window and an adjacent outwardly offset vehicle body panel and forming a streamlined transition therebetween.
It is known to conceal the space between a window and a vehicle body panel with a metal reveal molding attached to the vehicle by clips or studs spaced along the molding and attached to the body panel. It is also known to provide a plastic extruded reveal molding which is inserted into a bead of curable adhesive in the space to attach the molding to the body panel, as is shown in the patent to Hedeen et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,119. It is also known to provide extruded reveal moldings in which decorative metal strips are inserted, such as shown in the patent to Clingman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,346.